


Enjoy the Silence

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Set during their Shield run. Seth and Dean are bickering non stop and it eventually boils down to a fight. Roman does his best to help both of his boys through it.





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fill for wrestlekink. It's a little different than what the prompt asked for but I liked where it went. I'm considering making a collection of my ambrolleigns stories. Maybe keep them in the same universe or something. Would like to hear your opinion on that. Hope you enjoy this one!

“Well maybe if you got your prissy head out of your ass we actually would have won tonight?”

The angry snarl is met with an overexaggerated huff that comes from Seth across the room who is angrily stuffing his things into his bag. For what purpose Roman isn’t sure. They just _got_ to their motel and Seth was neatly unpacking his things, like he always does, the anal bastard, before he and Dean started up on their tirade that he had managed to end before they left the arena.

He may or may not have coerced Dean into sleeping so he could talk to Seth alone but who was really looking at his methods.

Roman groans loudly from the position on the bed but he’s sure neither man even hears it. Too consumed with wanting to blame the other one when in reality no one was honestly to blame. They have been having a cold run as of late due to lack of communication and no amount of Roman talking to Dean or Seth separately or together was making it any better.

Roman was about ready to put the two of them in their place firmly just to save his sanity.

“Well maybe if you actually had a brain inside your thick skull and stopped clucking at fucking chickens like a nutcase you’d be more help but go ahead be fucking loony bin Ambrose you always were the weak link anyway.” Seth spit out cruelly ramping up the tension in the room if that was even possible.

Roman’s eyes snapped open from his position on the bed, his breath leaving him. He immediately sat up and quickly turned his attention to Dean.

Dean looked positively frail standing there, thrumming with anger and frustration, leaking anxiety and hurt from his blues eyes like waves.

He looks as if he wants to say something back to continue the bickering but from his body language, and Roman has got so fucking good at reading his two boys body language, he was well and truly hurt.

“I’m leaving.” Dean finally huffs out, snatching his leather jacket that was hanging on the chair and yanking open the motel room door which hits the wall behind it with a loud crack.

The noise finally pushes Roman into action. He leaps off the bed, “Dean-babe wait!”

He’s so close to snatching his arm before Dean jerks out of his grasp completely turning with a snarl that remined Roman of a feral dog. “Just...just don’t. _Please_ leave me alone.”

With that he slinks off out of the room into the blackness of night and Roman feels helpless as he watches him go knowing that despite his heart breaking into two it was best to let him leave and cool off before he exploded.

Shutting the door quietly Roman turns his attention to the other man in their trio with a fiery look in his brown eyes. “What the hell Seth?” He spits out and watches as Seth flinches ever so slightly before defiantly lifting his head again, smug smirk in place.

“What?” Seth shrugs unkindly. “Bastard deserved it. He’s been irritating me all fucking morning and you _know_ that. Don’t baby his bratty ass just because he got his precious feelings hurt.” Seth barks out.

Roman takes a minute to compose himself before immediately jumping down Seth’s throat. He takes a second to read Seth’s body language. Despite his words radiating anger and cruelty, his hands are nervously wringing a shirt he pulled out of his bag. His lips are quivering ever so slightly which only happens when Seth is really upset at something.

Dean has been a piss ant all morning long. That was 100% true. Even Roman was beginning to get aggravated at the way the man wouldn’t shut the hell up. Working everyone up until they were about ready to start beating each other up before the match.

Dean just had that antsy energy that could be totally electric in a positive way or a very negative way.

Today was one of those negative days. Seth’s anger and frustration are completely valid and sometimes Roman did baby Dean to a degree. The boy never had a real home, friends or family and grew up in an abusive situation. Roman’s big Samoan heart melted when they first met, and Dean has managed to work his way even deeper to the point that Roman has a huge soft spot for Dean and sometimes Seth got jealous.

It was hard. _Is_ hard juggling three personalities and making one relationship work. Especially personalities such as theirs. They clashed horribly with one another and they technically shouldn’t have worked as well as they did but they somehow just do.

However, with those personalities and issues comes deep seated insecurities that always come to the surface when tension levels are high. This is one of those times.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Roman says sternly, cracking his neck and drawing himself to his full height. He smirks a little at seeing Seth’s defiance wilt a little. They managed to make the relationship work because they easily slotted into roles with one another. Roman was always the peacemaker. He calmed his boys down, kept them out of trouble and sort of steered the relationship. They both listened to him because they trusted he wouldn’t lead them astray. Roman was not afraid to swing that to his advantage at times.

“Unbelievable.” Seth flippantly says, rolling his eyes and eventually chucking the shirt he had a vice like grip on at the nearest wall. “You’re siding with him again!”

“I didn’t even say anything?” Roman defended, his eyebrows raising.

“It’s the way you look and the way you say things. You’re pissed at me but won’t do the same thing for him and its bullshit!”

“Seth-” Roman tries to say his name gently sighing at the stupidity of his boy but is quickly cut off with Seth getting right in his face, nostrils flaring and eyes widening in anger.

“Don’t Seth me. Don’t fucking say that it’s not like that because it is. His ass can do whatever he wants to, and you don’t say shit but when it’s me I’m always the bad guy. And so, what? I said something that he probably needed to hear for awhile and if that makes me the bad guy then so be it. It’s not like what I said isn’t true and you know it. I don’t need him, and I most certainly don’t need _you_.” Seth ends his rant with a hard jab to Roman’s ribs to drive home the point.

Roman counted to 5 before he was roughly shoving Seth up against the wall his fingers gripping the man’s face in a vice, squishing his cheeks together so he breathed raggedly, and his angry yell was cut off. He used his body to hold Seth in place against the wall, staring down the man’s frightened brown eyes.

“Don’t you _ever_ say those horrible things to my face again when you know **_damn well_** they aren’t true. So, what? I go easier on Dean because the guy is so fucking broken ten ways to Sunday I sometimes have a hard time getting him to eat most days. He’s always wound up into fits over not being **_good enough_** for us and what do you do?” Roman asks roughly waiting for a response but Seth just stares at Roman’s face, breathing raggedly in and out.

“Answer me!” Roman demands shaking his face and letting go of his cheeks, so he could talk.

Seth takes a second to swallow the saliva that pooled in his cheeks and rotated his jaw. There would surely be fingerprint bruises on his face tomorrow. Roman doesn’t give him a second of reprieve though and shakes his body again which slams his head into the drywall with a loud thud.

Roman isn’t sure whether it’s his anger radiating from his body, his stern force, his fierce, piercing gaze or Seth just needing his head to get rattled but something immediately changes in his gaze.

Going from pure hurt and anger to a look of horror and shame.

“I said he was weak.” Seth finally manages to garble out pure regret and guilt lacing his tones. The fight deflates from his body and Roman holds him as they both sink down to the floor.

Seth looks about one step away from breaking completely and Roman just hushes him gently. “It’ll be alright uce.” Roman soothes patting down the man’s frizzy, two toned hair, holding his head gently against his shoulder. “He’ll be back soon. We’ll make this right.”

 

* * *

 

Soon turns into five hours.

It’s the longest amount of time Dean’s ever stayed out away from them when they had fights like these. The amount of time spent apart only manages to wind Seth up further. He swings from anger at himself, to guilt back to anger again, then to concern and worry in one nauseating loop. Roman finally had to yell at him to sit the hell down because his frantic pacing the room was giving him a headache.

The lights are off and the TV is faintly going on in the background when Dean finally slips in.

He shuts the door quietly as he slides out of his jacket and lets it hit the floor. The glow from the TV illuminates how haggard he looks. Roman doesn’t need to be close to see that Dean’s been drinking himself into oblivion. His cheeks are flushed red, his hair is all disheveled and he has that look in his eyes...it’s a look that sometimes Dean gets every now and again, usually after nightmares, or sometimes when he’s close to Cincinnati again.

It’s one that sends shivers down Roman’s spine.

Roman waits for a tick, sitting up in the bed with baited breath as they all three just stare at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Eventually Seth bolts from the bed and he and Dean are clashing in a messy tangle of limbs, lips and arms. Trying their best to say “sorry’s” and “I love you’s” in between their frantic kisses. They eventually just sink to the floor and Roman is getting up and hugging them both firmly, pulling them in to his sides, kissing them both atop the head softly. “I love you guys so fucking much.”

 

* * *

 

“Jesus fuck....” Roman groans, panting as he pulls back and pushes back into Seth.

As a result, Seth’s hips stutter in their insistent pounding inside of Dean causing a chain reaction of curses and moans.

Seth’s tanned, sweaty back twitched as Roman pushed in deeper. His fingers dug into Seth’s hips, leaving crescent shaped marks along their wake. Roman just flattened himself behind Seth breathing in the smell of his musk and sweat, nuzzling at his neck with a smile.

Both boys were gloriously on all fours on the bed with Roman standing. They provided Roman with a view of their perfect round asses and sweaty muscles working in unison. The image itself was enough to get Roman rock hard.

Add to the fact that each push and pull inside of Seth was leaving his knees weak.

When Roman pulled back up slowly he drew his hand down Seth’s tattoo all the way down his spine delighting in the way Seth twitched with a curse.

“Fuck Roman...”

“Hmmm....” Roman hummed, sliding in and out slowly, relishing in the sounds he was able to drag out of his boy.

“Seth...fuck Seth....” Dean was losing it underneath, his cheeks reddened due to a different kind of stimulus. Seth knew exactly how to make Dean lose himself completely. Strip him bare of all his defenses and build him back up again.

It was intoxicating to watch, Roman could only imagine what it was like to actually be doing it.

Before Roman knew it, his vision was whiting out at the sides as his hips stuttered against Seth’s ass. “Fuck...” Roman moaned, gripping Seth’s hips tightly and holding on as if his life depended on it.

“Jesus...” Roman sighed, pulling out with a hiss and settling down on the bed beside his two boys who were locked together in a wild dance only they knew.

A fond smile came over his face as he ran the back of his hand across Dean’s sweaty cheek. He leant down and placed a kiss a top his forehead, brushing his bangs out of the way.

He watched them both with a lazy smile until Seth’s head was snapping up and Dean was biting his lip through a harsh groan as they both came together.

The nights earlier events long forgotten. Roman collected a towel and walked back to his boys as they both laid atop one another, panting harshly still wanting to be close and intimate after what happened.

Roman didn’t blame them one bit. He just gently cleaned them both off to the best of his ability and laid a big comforter over the two as he slid in as best he could with them.

“I love you both.”

“We love you too.” Dean mumbled in Seth’s shoulder but Roman heard him loud and clear.

 


End file.
